1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, light emitting devices using light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes have high light emission efficiency, low power consumption, and a long operation life, and thus are used for a light source of various devices such as an illumination device and an optical communications device. In many fields, particularly in the applications of scanners, curing of ink or resin, and bonding of panels, a light emitting device in which a plurality of light emitting elements are arranged in a line and mounted on a substrate is employed.
As an example of such a light emitting device including a plurality of light emitting elements arranged in a line and mounted on a substrate, a light emitting device is proposed in which a plurality of conductive members each including an element mounting region where a light emitting element is mounted and a wire-connected region are arranged in a line, and a light emitting element is mounted on the element mounting region of each of the plurality of conductive members (see JP 2011-216514 A). Further, in such a light emitting device, a plurality of light emitting elements is arranged with a predetermined interval in order to maintain uniform emission intensity.
However, in such a light emitting device, in the case where each of the element mounting regions and respective one of the wire-connected regions are connected to each other via a coupling portion, a bonding member for bonding of each of the light emitting elements may flow toward the coupling portion, thereby disadvantageously displacing the light emitting element from the intended mounting position. As a result, the plurality of light emitting elements may not be arranged with predetermined intervals.
Certain embodiments of the present disclosure allow for providing a light emitting device with reduced variations in intervals of a plurality of light emitting elements.